


Shit City

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crime Scene, Gen, Humor, clean up, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gripes about the messier aspects of assassination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit City

**Author's Note:**

> Squick warning; assorted bodily functions.
> 
> Written pretty much entirely for my own amusement, and because I get irritated at pretty, glamorized death in media for some reason. Hopefully brings you enjoyment as well.
> 
> I was going for a sort of Tarentino feel with this, hopefully I achieved that?

“Damn, I wish they wouldn't do that, yo.”

Rude looks at his partner, who's looking at the pair of corpses they've just made with his nose wrinkled. He doesn't see anything unusual about these particular bodies.

“What, beg?”

“Naw, that don't bother me.” He makes a vague, twirling gesture with the gun. “They stink.” He's right. Spacious and pristine as it might otherwise be, the air in the appallingly expensive hotel room is starting to reek of shit, piss, and blood. Rude is briefly grateful they're leaving the bodies as a warning, this time, rather than having to hoist them outside for disposal. Rude shrugs.

“Dead muscles.”

“Shit, I know why it happens Rude, I ain't dumb.” Reno unscrews his silencer and shoves his gun into its holster with a little more force than necessary. Rude helps him wipe down the chairs they'd tied the bodies to, before they'd been bodies, for any stray prints. “But just like, look at these assholes. One second they're living like fuckin' emperors right? Thinking they've made a real clean break, ordering the poor folks around, fuckin' swimming in stolen cash. The next, shit city.” Rude grunts noncommittally, moving on to the inner door handle and the hacked keycards. He's wearing gloves but Reno isn't. “I mean, it's humiliating. Ain't no such thing as a dramatic or heroic death or whatever, huh?”

“Sure there is.” 

Reno snorts. 

“What, something goes south you want them to find you like that? What about the Director, or Elena, you wanna think of them that way? What about me, yo? You gonna hold my hand someday while I bleed out and get piss on you?”

“No. No. Sure.” That trips Reno up, and he shoots Rude an alarmed glance, but just for a second.

“Whatever man, we're too cool for that. All of us, we better get better than that in the end.” He's up now, gotten blood on one of his shoes wiping down the chairs, and leaves a half trail of footprints in the plush white carpet as he crosses the room. “Tell ya what, man. When I go I hope it's something flashy, right? Get blown up, or maybe go down with the chopper. Going to be a mess either way, but then that ain't me, left there, that's just bits.” He uses the cloth to turn the door nob, and gives Rude a mocking little bow as he holds the door. “Yeah, that'd be alright.”


End file.
